No Longer
by x-jordz
Summary: Redo! Anakin's little sister tells her story. I'VE UPDATED AFTER A YEAR! please R
1. Chapter 1

**NO LONGER.**

_Now this story is about Anakin's dear little sister, Evangeline. she is 16, in the senate and quickly rising to the position of queen. This is her story._

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Evie?" Immuine questioned,

"Of course I do Immy, if I didn't then I wouldn't be!" Evie retorted as they raced along the corridors of the Senate Tower, "I really do want to be Queen of Naboo" Immuine slowed down, " but that means that you'll be a lot busier and so many lives will rest in your care... you're talking to the daughter of the current queen here. I hardly see maman any more since she became 'supreme ruler'. Be careful about your choices, so many people have tried to assassinate maman in the last year I've actually lost count. Just look after yourself."

Evie knew that Immuine was right but decided not to take her advice, " I really want this position Immuine, and nothing will change that!"

_3 months later_

Evie spun around on the low pedestal, "what do you think?" Immuine shook her head; "it looks too casual for the New Queen's first day of negotiation, you need something with a little bit more 'royalty' in it"

She strode over to the closet and pulled out a lovely silk dress with a scooped neckline that had the sides of it held together with a chain of Monazite. "That's beautiful, it's made me think of a name to use as Queen; Monazite" Evie breathed, "let me try it on and we'll see what it looks like on the new queen of Naboo"

she reached for the dress but was interrupted by commotion outside the fitting room door. She pulled her senatorial robes on and opened the door, "what's going on out here? I'm trying to get ready for my first day of ruling if you don't mind!"

she saw a Jedi master arguing with the head of security, hand on lightsaber. Evie pushed her way through the guards to where the two men were speaking angrily at each other, "what's happening here General Faralow?" Faralow bowed deeply and pointed at the Jedi, "this man claims to have been sent from the Jedi council by your request. Did you ask him to come?"

Evie shook her head and beckoned to the Jedi, "come to my chambers, we can talk there without the presence of security" the Jedi shot a smug look at General Faralow and proceeded to follow the Queen to her sitting rooms. "How may I help you Master..." the Jedi spoke,

"General Kenobi. You may call me Obi-Wan if you like, Milady. I understand you recently thought of your royal title, may I know what it is?" Evie signalled for the Jedi to sit down, "Monazite. Her Royal Highness Queen Monazite the first."

Obi-Wan nodded, "ah, the precious violet stone found only on the planet of tatooine. A very fitting name; if you don't mind me saying," The Queen cocked her head, "why do you say that? I am not a stone, nor am I purple in colour." The Jedi sat down on the soft couch opposite her,

"If I am correct you are originally from Tatooine. But the reason I have come here today is not because I wanted to find out if you were purple in colour; it is about your brother, Anakin. You have been trained in the ways of the force, if I am not mistaken"

Evie nodded, "I know of the force and how to use it to my advantage; why are you asking me this?" obi-wan stood up suddenly, "Master Yoda thinks your brother has decided to join the dark side and we hope that you may be able to help him travel away from that path. Can you help us?" Evie stood up as well,

"take me to this place, I will help you, even if it costs me my life. I will not let my brother overtake the senate and myself. He was always too gullible and it has gone too far now; way too far!"

As they travelled to the mustafar system Evie thought of reasons why Anakin would turn to the dark side. Love, anger or hate; jealousy and fear. It was probably fear; Anakin was someone with a lot of fears. She noticed that the former Queen Amidala accompanied her. The woman that had inspired her to run for senate and the position of queen; It was certainly an honour to be riding on the same aircraft with her.

Obi-Wan decided that the Queen should brush up on her force skills, "Your Highness, could you please use the force to lift this?" he held out a small blue ball and Evie stretched out her hand. The ball flew up into the air and did laps around the lamp next to R2-D2. The Jedi master praised her, "very good! Now for something a little trickier" he picked up the lamp and pulled the cord out, "see if you can plug the cord back in using the force"

Evie stretched her hand out again and the cord flew neatly back into the socket. "How are you with a lightsaber?" Obi-wan threw evie a saber and ignited his own. They duelled for 5 minutes before Evie had Obi-Wan on the ground under the mercy of the lightsaber tip. She retracted it and offered her hand to the Jedi. "You are almost better than me! Who has been teaching you this?"

Evie sat down and placed the lightsaber on the table next to her, "Master Yoda decided to teach me a few things when he discovered that Anakin had a sister. Then he left me with the things that I knew and I have practiced every day for 3 hours with some of the most talented guards in the palace and the senate army." She noticed that they were coming up on the planet, "are you to set Anakin straight or am I?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "I think that Padme might have a go first. She is after all, his wife." There was a slight rumble as the ship hit the landing pad. "Here we go" Evie breathed and opened the door to the storage cupboard they were hiding in. she peeked around the corner and saw Padme being force-choked.

"Anakin, NO!" she screamed and ran down the ship's ramp. Obi-Wan followed her, "stay back, Evie!"

he ran towards Anakin who lazily stuck out his fist and struck him square on the temple. The Jedi Master was out cold. Evie strode towards Anakin, "see what you've done to the people that love and care for you? It's up to me now and I never thought I would be in this position or have to use the force in this manner!" she yelled over the noise of the machinery,

"I only wanted to save my wife from certain death!" Anakin retorted. "You have willed her death upon you by being this way! Can't we work it out in a diplomatic manner, I don't want to use the force against my own kin!"

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, "if you're not with me then you're my enemy" Evie chuckled, "I am a neutral, not your enemy. Why would I want to fight you?" she started walking towards the ship,

"come back to tatooine with me and we'll forget this all happened" Anakin lifted up the lightsaber, "I'm going to have to kill you; my little sister" Evie ignited her lightsaber, "you've got it all wrong!" she ripped off her senator robes to reveal the traditional Jedi clothing,

"I am just as powerful as you Anakin. You always thought you were the chosen one but you're not!"

she lifted her saber as well, "I am! It wasn't just you that had your blood tested for midichlorians; I did too. I had 10,000 more than you but mum decided to keep me at home so I could become a slave housewife like her!" Anakin took a swing at her and she blocked it, and then struck.

Evie fought gallantly while climbing up several towers and making her way across unsteady pipes. It was the first time that she had noticed Anakin's eyes were a bright amber colour,

"you truly are a sith! There's no turning back now!" she screamed and jumped off of the piece of machinery onto the dirt cliff, "don't try it Anakin! You'll only end up hurt again!" Anakin gave a low angry scream and jumped off of the droid; landing on the dirt cliff in front of her.

"why?" she pleaded, "why did you do it? you have other people in your life that love and care for you. Why couldn't you stay for them?" she backed away from him and ran down the other side to the ship. She didn't care what happened to him now.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: how long has it been since I even thought about continuing No Longer? Anyway, this is if Anakin hadn't become one of those burnt bits you scrape off the bottom of a frypan. Thanks to whoever gave me the idea for a little bit of confrontation in the future!

**Chapter 2: Flesh and Blood**

Evie and Leia rushed through the ship, looking for somewhere suitable to hide. A small cove to the rear of the ship was all that was available to fit them both and the droid. "Lady Evangeline, what are we going to do?" Leia started to panic and Evie pulled out a memory chip, "this is going to Obi-Wan, he can help"

She pushed it into R2-D2 and started to create an internal message. The sound of blasters startled them and Evie quickly finished up. "here" Leia handed Evie a laser gun and they both hid behind a wall as the storm troopers marched in. Leia shot at them and then she and Evie ran for their lives.

They were shortly knocked out by a stun beam.

A few minutes later they were being marched down the main corridor with Darth Vader looming in front of them. Evie winced and looked down at the ground. "well, if it isn't Princess Leia and Lady Evangeline" Evie sneered at him, "Lord Vader, I knew you'd have some part to play in this elaborate plan"

Vader shook his head, "Milady, same as you've always been. Do you have a soft side, or are you just a pile of walking talking diamond? Nothing able to break you. Is your heart still black and cold like mine?" Evie looked up at him, "whatever you have against me and my soul can be discussed in private"

Vader stepped to the side, "lead the way, Evangeline" she moved to his side and directed him to the conference room. "alright Vader, whatever you have against me about what happened before does not need to be heard by that girl"

She paced the room, "Princess Leia is on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan! I am simply accompanying her at the request of her father. Spare her innocent life so she can live it a little more than you will allow" Vader sat at the table, "I have traced the rebel spies to her. She is my only link to getting the vital plans they are hiding from me" he insisted and her shoulders slumped.

"but she is so young. How could she be involved in a war that has been going on since before she was born? You should be suspecting me, not her. You're a monster. You killed the memory of my brother and his wife. And who knows what happened to that poor child she gave birth to"

He stood up suddenly, "what do you know about the child? It is a huge threat to the empire" Evie shook her head, "I know nothing about it. even if I did, I wouldn't tell you or your men. He or she probably died a long time ago." She told him.

He strode toward her and grabbed her arm, squashing it easily in his mechanical right hand. "stop it!" she cried out in agony, "stop it, Ani!" he let go in surprise and she fell to the floor, "never call me that again!" he bellowed and tears began to form in her eyes, clouding her vision.

"please, I just want to hear you say my name like you used to. That's all I ask of you" his eyes softened for a millisecond, then the walls went up again. "you were my flesh and blood once. It's amazing how your love for a woman changed all that. Padme would turn over in her grave if she knew what you were doing to the galaxy!"

he dragged her up by her collar, " you will never speak that name in front of me again. Do you understand me?" he said quietly and she was shocked at how he bared his soul when she mentioned Padme. Evie nodded and Vader let go of her. "you've changed, Evangeline. I understand why no one wants to love you. If they did, you'd simply push them away"

she gasped and by reflex, her hand went up and slapped him hard across the face, "you say that again and I swear on our mothers name that I will have you on the floor begging for mercy" she said threateningly and he threw her across the room. "you didn't win last time. you pulled out and let me go. That's how I became the most powerful sith in the galaxy"

she laughed, "you? Powerful? I don't think so!" Evie struggled up and straightened out to her full height. "you bully people into submission. Instruments of torture provide you with that kind of power" she poked him in the chest, "I never dreamed of fighting with you when you were my brother, but now I like nothing better but having a good old row with you"

she stepped away, "now, you'll take me prisoner instead of that poor girl." she insisted and Vader shook his head, "she's a much more valuable prisoner than you. I'm going to let you go but she's coming with us" he strode out of the room with Evie close behind him. He signalled for the troopers to take Leia away and left Evie standing in the middle of the corridor.

She stared at his back as it retreated and then ran to the escape pods. Of course, she missed her brother. She hated what he had become. There was only one person who could help now.


End file.
